


Genie Gyve

by KPenDragon



Series: KP's Teenage FOPdom [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shipping, alternate perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what the problem with writing 1 story then going back and writing a prequel that introduces new characters that should be present in the first story you wrote? Those characters should be present -.- So to avoid going back and rewriting BatG I’ll instead do a series of pic-fics that show unseen scenes in the story as a companion! Thus calling it “Genie Gyve” (jive). It doesn’t really have an impact on BatG, but seeing as Poof is there with Timmy it’s only fair that Soko and Norm are with Tootie; that and it gives another perspective on the story too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 10

Tootie was just putting on the final touches to her outfit. It was a rare thing for her to go to dances. Sure, Soko was always trying to talk her into going, and it's not like her parents had any problems with her going, it was just...she never really felt like she belonged at those sorts of things. She wasn't really that much of a dancer, not to mention she didn't really "look" like she belonged, but really she never went to many dances because she had no one to go with. Her friends were all guys, who didn't really see her as a girl, so she didn't have anyone she could hang out with. Until Sanjay came back that was. So tonight, she thought she'd be adventurous and try her hand at being a normal teenage girl for once...even if her date was her gay guy friend, who cares.

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" she asked as she turned in the mirror to catch her reflection.

Behind her two genies were floating off to the side, watching her. The female with the bi-colored hair clapped and beamed. The male though, tried to hide his sour expression behind his sunglasses.

"No of course not! You're so cute," the female's light British tone couldn't help squeal with happiness.

"Pft, if you like looking like a hoochie."

She shot her lamp mate a dirty look for that comment, but then shifted her attention back to her young master. "Oh just ignore him, he wants you to stay his little girl forever."

"I do not!" he defended too quickly, which made his redden once he realized what he said; he glared at the female genie as she smirked at that. "I don't care in the least bit," he huffed crossing his arms, "I just don't see why you're trying so hard when your date's a fruit is all."

"Norm!" both ladies yelled at him in unison; the scolding in stereo made the 50, 000 year old jerk cringe for a moment.

"What we all know it's true."

Tootie just shot him a dirty look; it was Soko who smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Shut your yap," she again turned her attention back to the teen. "You look lovely dear, so go out and knock 'em all dead."

Tootie smiled. "Thanks Soko," she went back over to her jewelry box on her dresser and put on the blue stoned magical ring. "I'll be home late guys, so you know, don't let mom or dad find you."

"Yeah, yeah," Norm waved her warning off nonchalantly. "Go off and do your thing already."

"That's his way of saying he loves you and have a good time."

"Stop putting words in my mouth!"

Tootie couldn't help but giggle a little; she was used to this from them. Her father called up telling her it was time to go, so she grabbed her purse and headed for her door.

"Ok guys I'm going now."

"Ok bye sweety!" Soko grinned. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"How would she, the boy's a fruit," he ducked before he could get hit this time. "Ha, you missed!"

"Oh yeah?" she snapped and created a frying pan in her hand now.

"Oh fez."

Tootie just shook her head and headed downstairs. Soko was in mid strike to hit Norm with the Teflon coated weapon, but the two froze as the door shut.

"You think she's down yet?"

"Wait for it," he counted down from four to one with his fingers; then there was the sound of the car engine outside. "And we're clear."

"Finally," she moved back and made the frying pan disappear. "At the rate you were going she was never going to get out of here on time."

"Hey, I was just trying not let her go out looking like a two bit hooker."

"Uhhu," she gave him a "not buying it" look. "Well I think she looked very elegant."

"Yeah and look at how you're dressed."

"I thought you liked how I dressed," she mock pouted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah but you're a grown genie and she's-"

"Your little girl," she finished with a knowing little smile.

He just scowled at her. She still knew better though, and he knew it.

"Well, I think enough time's passed," she clapped her hands together. "I'll set up the TV if you make the popcorn."

"Done and done."

Norm snapped and the two were engulfed in blue and purple smoke clouds that a purple lava lamp greedily sucked up. Inside the lamp, was a virtually limitless room. A Vegas styled Persian themed decor popped into place, with opaque silk drapes and neon chili pepper lights and the whole works. The two genies appeared in the area now. Norm snapped and he had a bowl of popcorn in his hands; Soko snapped and a large hi-def television popped up on the far wall as well as a remote in her hand. She pressed the big button on it and the screen jumped to life, showing none other than their teenage master at her friend's house.

"You know, I'm surprised this was your idea," Norm commented as he sat back in an almost beanbag-like chair (though that wouldn't fit the decor...or would it?). "Aren't you the one telling me to "let her go" and what not?"

"Hey, I wanna know right away if anyone tries to hurt my girl," Soko sat back in a similar chair beside him. "Besides, if she didn't want to be watched she shouldn't wear the ring."

"I knew you weren't that big of a powder puff," he smirked.

She grinned deviously, "Well, I still am a genie you know," she took a handful of popcorn and refocused on the screen. "See, the kid doesn't clean up too badly."

"Can still tell he's a fruit though. Hey!" he didn't expect the assault of pop corn in his face; he shot her a look from the corner of his eye, but didn't dare mumble his comment loud enough for her to notice, "Women."

****

She pulled the pink tied, buck toothed teen out onto the dance floor without any protest. And it wasn't even her idea for them to dance-it was his! She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't a dream, that this was really going on. So they got out on the floor, and just started dancing to the music mix the DJ was putting out. At first no one really noticed, but after a moment or two everyone was...for one reason or another. They couldn't believe that Timmy Turner had such a hot date, or that-for those who realized who she was-Tootie Summers could actually look like that.

The one person who wouldn't believe it the most was the would be prom queen, Trixie Tang. She'd come with her two dates, the co-captains of nearly every sports team, Tad and Chad, but now was left standing on the "girls' side" of the gymnasium, with only the other dateless girls for company. And that was not part of her popular plan.

"I don't see why all of those boys are going so gaga over her," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Everyone knows she's a huge geek normally."

"Well," her less popular, cheerleader best friend Veronica spoke up, "Everyone, even the most fashionably challenged are due at least one good hair day in their lives you know."

"I mean seriously," she didn't hear her though, caught up in her own ranting. "She still has braces, and she is so obviously stuffing her bra there."

Veronica rubbed her arm a bit nervously, looking away and also covering herself up in the process. "Um, yeah, right."

"Hmph! Short skirts and pushup bras don't last. I'll still be the pretty one in the morning, and she'll go back to be ulgy-ella."

"Um...yeah?"

"Of course I'm right," Trixie smirked a bit meanly. "And I know just how to remind her of that."

"Trxie what're you gonna do?"

"Don't wait up Veronica," she half waved her off as she walked out onto the dance floor, slipping in between dancing teens easily and purposely. "Oh Timothy..."

Timmy and Tootie didn't realize they had company until she very literally cut in between them.

"Hey!" Tootie cried.

"Tr-Trixie Tang?" Timmy gulped.

"Watch it freak," she shot at the younger girl over her shoulder but then instantly turned sweet for the boy. "Hey Timmy, feel like a dance?"

"I, I, uh..." his brain stopped for a moment there; was the Trixie Tang actually asking him to dance, out in public, in front of their classmates, in real life?!?

Tootie glared at the back of the popular girl's head and put her hands to her hips. "If you weren't paying attention, we were already dancing here."

"Pull-eez," she turned on her now, standing a good 4 inches, if not more, taller than the younger girl; she looked down on her with a very mean look in her eye. "He was only dancing with you because no one better had asked him yet. Face it, you're a last resort, you're not even a real girl to these guys. And if you think one night in a short dress is going to do you any good, then you are sorely mistaken."

Tootie glared daggers at her. Everything she said...it just made her so mad. She wanted to hit the popular girl, but the consequences for that were probably worse in the long run for where it mattered. Right now what the girl said meant she'd have social suicide; so what? In five years none of this would matter, so it shouldn't now...but the thing was that it did. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry, so she turned and quickly got off the dance floor as far as she could.

Trixie grinned like a Cheshire cat in her triumph. "See you later loser," she turned to grab Timmy's wrist. "C'mon lets dance."

"Hu?" he finally shook off his daze. "Wait what about Tootie?"

"Oh forget her, she's long gone. You don't need her so I got rid of her."

"Wait, what?" he pulled out of her grasp now.

"Uh hello," she put her hands to her hips. "Didn't you hear me? You've got me now, so you don't need her."

He stopped again, like a dear in the headlights. Here was the girl of his dreams finally asking him out basically (ok not really, but close enough), and yet, what she was saying...he didn't need Tootie? No…that just...sounded wrong...

****

Tootie ran for the back door of the gymnasium, a few tears having escaped. As she reached the doors though they opened and she ran right into the chest of the Hindi boy.

"Ooof! Hey, watch...Tootie?"

She pulled away quickly, trying to wipe her eyes without disturbing her makeup too terribly; she didn't want her friend to see her crying either, this was as much his night to be normal as it was hers.

"Tootie are you ok?" Sanjay lightly touched her shoulder, trying to get her to look at him. "What happened?"

"Y-You didn't see?" she sniffled a little before looking up to him now.

He faltered for a moment, unsure how to answer that. She didn't really catch his hesitation for what it was; she looked away just as quickly as she'd looked up, thinking he hadn't answered to save her the embarrassment.

"I-I think I want to go home. I'm sorry, but I just...I don't think I can stay here anymore."

He nodded; he might not have known what had happened, but he knew it had to have been bad to get her this upset. "Want me to call your dad?"

"No, I'll do that."

The two teenagers turned around and found the campus officer standing behind them. Sanjay couldn't help the little cringe at the sight of her, what with their past history and the recent; Tootie though was used to it.

"You don't have to Vicky," she wouldn't look her sister in the eye.

"Sure I can. You," she shot that at Sanjay. "You're out of luck, find your own way home."

"Vicky," Tootie started to protest.

"No, it's ok," he patted his friend on the shoulder. "I can do that, no problem. Just as long as you're ok."

She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks Sanjay."

He hugged her back. "No problem Tootie. Call me later ok?"

She nodded, so he left going through and getting lost in the crowd of students somewhere. She sighed, still not looking to her older sister, feeling like how she used to when she was younger and she knew she did something the red head thought was foolish. She expected a lecture, or some other form of verbal abuse; since they were in public there was slim chance of any physical...at least she hoped. But instead...

"Do you want me to smack her?"

"What?" she looked up now, surprised by the lack of angry disappointment in the truant officer's voice.

Vicky was looking directly at her, not through her like usual, and it wasn't filled with hate either...at least, not for her.

"That prissy little princess. Do you want me to smack her?"

"Can you do that?"

"I'm a cop Tootie, I can do whatever I want."

She thought about it for a half second but shook her head. "As much as she deserves it..."

"And she does."

She nodded, "It still wouldn't be right. I'm a bigger person than she is after all."

"You know morals don't get you anywhere at this point in your life right."

"See, that's the difference between you and me Vicky. You were always the pessimist, and me, I try to be an optimist."

Vicky snorted and crossed her arms. "You know where optimism'll get you in life?"

Before the back haired Summers sister could answer a pink tie wearing, buck toothed boy. Tootie was a bit surprised by that; Vicky narrowed her eyes a little bit with one of her usual scowls.

"What to you want Turner?" she hissed a bit.

He gulped, but decided that this was the right thing to do, no matter how scary the older sister-cop was.

"Can I talk to Tootie?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"I uh, meant...alone?"

"It's ok Vicky..."

"No, no it's not. This twerp just stood by while that bimbo insulted you. He didn't even try to defend you. He..."

"I told her no."

"What?" that surprised both sisters.

"I told her no," he repeated. "I asked you to dance Tootie, not Trixie, so...if you still wanna dance with me..."

She smiled softly. "Sure Timmy."

He nodded. "Cool then."

He offered her his hand and she took it with a little bit of a blush; he blushed a little too. So the two of them went back out onto the main floor, but before they disappeared into the crowd Tootie looked back to her sister and gave her a knowing little smirk and wink. Vicky couldn't help a tiny chuckle at that.

"Yeah, you showed me this time shrimp."

****

"Awww aren't they just the cutest thing ever?" Soko grinned as she watched they boy take her girl back out onto the dance floor. "See, he can clean up nicely too."

Norm snorted. "Yeah, well, he better watch his hands or I can see a trip to Mars in Turner's future."

"Oh please, if it isn't you against Canada..."

"They've had it too good for too long," he said all seriously like.

"Yes, uhhu," she rolled her eyes, tired of humoring him on that statement he liked to think of as truth. "As I was saying, if it isn't the Canada thing, it's sending people to die horrible deaths on Mars."

"What, you think I should send then to Pluto instead?"

"You know that's not a planet right?"

He'd just taken a mouthful of popcorn in, but when she said that it all came flying back out. "No way, when did that happen?"

Soko shrugged. "While back I guess."

"That's just...wrong. Pluto is so a planet. Who said it wasn't?"

Again she shrugged. "Some sciencey guy I guess, do I look like I know?"

Norm just mumbled and snapped his fingers bringing a scroll out of thin air, along with a pen. Then he scribbled something down on the end of it.

"There."

"And what was that about?"

"Just adding them to my list of people to get."

"The scientists who reclassified Pluto?"

"Yup."

"Ok...so besides them and everyone living in Canada, who else is on that list?"

He shot her a sharp little dirty look. She grinned, knowing full well that was his "shut up" look.

"Oh Norm."

"Shut up," he looked away, pouting a little with his arms crossed.

"Sure, whatever you say," she got up and patted his shoulder as she passed behind him, going off towards one of the tented off corners of the overly infinite sized room. "Whatever you say. Just don't stay up too late watching our girl."

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Go away already."

"Thanks I love you too sweety," she mocked, including an air kiss with her words. "Good night."

He just grumbled and slunk down in his seat, hiding behind his shades and his back to her the blush her words gave him. But that was alright, she knew by his body language and she couldn't help but smirk at that; she knew him so well. And he knew she would know, and that just made it worse for him. They knew each other so well by now...sometimes, it was spooky. But that was just the way it was for them.


	2. Chapter 16

“Alright you light weights, the name of the game is 5 card stud, last man standing takes the cake.”

It was evening at the Summers home. Mrs. Summers was downstairs catching up on her You So Cannot Dance season (what is it with reality talent competitions on TV these days?), while her husband and daughter weren’t home. Unbeknownst to the mild mannered house wife though was the magical casino-styled poker game going on right above her head.

The bedroom had been transformed into a Vegas-type setting with a poker table at it’s center. Several mythical creatures sat around it, being dealt their respected poker hands; there was Fairy Mason attorney at law, two of the leprechaun McPunchy Brothers (one playing, the other standing behind), Jeff the elf (disguised as a lawn gnome to avoid detection), and the head of the Underground himself Hades. And at the head of table in a flash getup was the dealer himself, along with a scantily clad, sequined lady at his arm.

“Yeah, yeah, we know the rules Norm. Cut the theatrics,” the gothic demi-god scoffed, grabbing his cards.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” the smarmy genie wagged his winger at him. “You don’t go criticizing the house here kiddo.”

“Actually,” the female genie at his side tapped his shoulder. “Our girl’ll be here pretty soon, we should wrap this up fast.”

“Relax we got plenty of time,” he snapped and the deck floated back over to him and everyone’s stacks of poker chips reappeared, as did the mound in the heart of the table. “Yo potato head, it’s your raise.”

The leprechaun grumbled at the inappropriate nickname, but contemplated his cards before making his move. The game continued as any regular poker game would; bets were made and raised, a hand was folded, and another won. The female genie though would not relax and kept looking at the time.

“Would you relax babe,” he did up a fancy shuffle wit the deck. “It’s not like the kid’ll just come bursting in through the door and…”

An exactly on cue the door to the room slammed open and there was the 14 year old in her candy striper uniform.

“Aw smoof,” the genies said in unison at that.

“Everyone who doesn’t live her get out now,” the teenager demanded. “And loose the gaudy glitz.”

“Aw but we’re on a roll here pudding-pop. You really don’t wanna break the hot streak now do ya?”

She shot him a hard look, leaving him no room to argue any further.

“Ah well, good bye boys,” Soko took over and with a loud GONG! she put everything back to the way the teenager had left it. “Is everything alright Tootie?”

“Oh yeah, just peachy,” her tone was heavy with sarcasm as she dropped her bag at her desk and started changing out of the stripped overall-dress tat was her uniform.

Norm had his back towards her, arms crossed, mumbling. “If it’s all so perfect and dandy why’d you have to go and ruin a great hand like that.”

His female companion elbowed him and gave him a look when he tried to rebuke her for that.

“Oh the whole “women mean the opposite of they say” thing. Geeze, is it that time of the month already.”

Soko elbowed him again, harder this time. Luckily the girl had missed their exchange still caught up in her own mumblings; she was also now stripped down to a T-shirt and a pair of bike shorts that she always wore under her uniform. Seeing that her male companion was going to be no help with the situation at all, Soko decided to step up and figure out what was going on.

“What’s wrong Tootie? Something happen at the hospital bothering you?”

“Yes…no…yes, oh I don’t know,” she grumbled, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. “I can’t believe he did this to me!”

“He?” Norm perked up at that and spun around taking interest now and not pouting over his lost possible fortune. “He who? Who is he and what did he do I have to hurt him over?”

“Norm,” Soko said a bit warningly.

Again, their interactions just went over her, “First he lies about it. What, did he think I couldn’t handle it? That I wouldn’t keep it a secret?”

“Who is he and is it,” Norm demanded now.

“Norm,” Soko shot at him again, then to her young master, “Well maybe because you’re acting this way about…whatever you’re acting up about is why.”

Tootie turned on the female genie now, disbelieving what she had just said. “How can you say that?!”

Soko moved a bit back. “I was just…”

“Yeah, how can you say that,” Norm took advantage of the moment by adding his accusation at her too to get on the girl’s side. “Now who is he and how do I hurt him?”

“It’s Sanjay, he…”

Norm groaned now falling back. “Great, the fruit pie, why am I not surprised.”

Soko just shot him another look but now too the opportunity to get back on the girl’s side now too. “What happened to him? Is he alright?”

“He’s…he’s with Francis.”

Both genies weren’t sure how to react to that; they looked to each other for a moment, trying to see if the other had anything to offer, but there was nothing. So again, Soko took the initiative.

“And Francis is…”

“The school bully who tortured me and everyone else in elementary school,” she glared at her a little as if it was a stupid question to be asking.

“And by “with” you mean…”

“The kid’s a fruit babe, “with” means “making fruit pies” du.” ((please note that after writing this line the writer broke down laughing at her inability to write for about an hour and a half and ate a brownie before forcing herself to continue))

Soko was at a loss at that line; it was ridiculous, even for him. But still, it didn’t affect the one-tracked girl.

“Exactly! That’s the secret boyfriend that Timmy told me about…” then a light bulb went off. “Timmy! Does he know? No, he’d’ve told me if he knew…he needs to know! I need to go tell Timmy.”

She started for the door but a set of road block standees suddenly appeared between her and the door. She turned on her genies, hands to her hips.

“Uh what’s this about?”

“Don’t you think it’s kind of late to be going over to Timmy’s house?” Soko asked; seems she’d been the one to set up the road block. “And why would this be any of his business, it’s not even really yours when you think about it.”

“Uh hello, my best friend is dating a freakish jerk here.”

“Well…that’s more your opinion really…”

“I can’t believe you!” she tossed her hands up; she thought of all people her female genie would understand this. “I know, we’ll break them up…yeah once Sanjay realizes how evil he is, he’ll leave him, and thus no more problem. But we’ll need help…”

“Whoa, whoa, hold up there girly,” Soko tried. “Slow down here, don’t you think you’re going a bit over board with this here.”

Her words fell onto deaf ears though; the girl was already pulling out various boxes from under her bed, some magical some not, and, going through the contents. She could tell she wasn’t getting anywhere with her master this way so she looked in vain to her partner.

“Don’t you have anything to say about this?”

Norm had just been laying back, floating there the entire time, and thinking. 

“You know, I think “fruit tart” would’ve worked better-I don’t like tarts but pie’s ok.”

Soko groaned and held her head. “Why do I even bother some times.”

“You know what,” Tootie piped up now, drawing the attention of both of her genies to her. “You’re right.”

“I am?” Soko blinked; had she really been paying attention this entire time?

“Right about what?” Norm stretched, only really half interested in what was going on by this point.

“It is late,” Tootie pushed a few of the boxes back under her bed but walked over to her white board and clipped a now unscrolled blueprint of the school onto it. “I’ll draft Timmy into _Operation: Set Sanjay Straight_ tomorrow.”

Soko groaned; no nothing she had said had gotten through the girl’s thick head. Norm though snickered.

“I’ll probably regret this,” the female genie sighed looking to her partner. “But what’s so funny.”

“She wants to turn the gay kid straight,” he snickered again.

Soko sigh-groaned and rolled her eyes. “The things I put up with…”


End file.
